mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Poke.Mady
Soy una pony Alicornio, vivo en Canterlot, provengo de un pequeño campo en Equestria, soy parte de la realeza junto con la Princesa Luna la princesa de la noche. Soy la princesa Equlibrada, manteniendo el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal según explica mi Cutie Mark; es el ying y el yang, que representa mi talento para mantener el equilibrio entre ello mismo, para evitar los problemas entre algunos ponis, y en explicación a todo esto, mi historia Mí Historia Pony Todo comenzó cuando era una potrilla, nací en un campo algo pobre en algún lugar de equestria hace unos, apróx. thumb|left|Mi familia Pony13 siglos, junto con mis padres, mi madre una unicornio; enseñándome sobre la magia y cómo utilizarla corréctamente, y mi padre, un pegaso; enseñándome a volar de la forma más ágil y elegante. Un día, durante la noche, yo estaba frente a un lago que quedaba algo lejos de mi hogar, observando la luna se me pareció ver una sombra en ella; de la nada ¡aparece la Princesa Luna frente a mí!, se hacerca a mí presentándoce como la Princesa'' de la Noche'', llevándome a la hermosa Canterlot, a presentarme a la Princesa Celestia, al habernos conocido bien, la Princesa Luna deside tomarme como acompañánte de la Princesa de la Noche, pero antes de ello tenía que consentrarme en la obtención de mi Cutie mark. Ahora pensé; ¿cómo lo obtendría y de qué sería? (...) (...) (...) tendría que pensar en qué tendría que hacer para conseguirla, entonces pensé: "devería haber un equilibrio en la vida sobre algo" (...) en ese entonces, volé sobre toda equestria, observe a todos los ponis, aprendiendo de todos y todas, cada uno hacía el bien, pero muy pocos el mal, allí, ayudándolos a ellos entendí el equilibrio sobre la vida, en ello, ¡apareció mi cutie mark! teniendio el ying y el yang, el cual representa el mal con algo del bien, y el bien con algo del mal. Luego, fuí nuevamente a Canterlot, en donde me coronaron "la'' Princesa del Equilibrio''" cambiando así mi aspecto por completo. Sintiéndome muy orgullosa. Trabajo como la Princesa del Equilibrio Según mi cutie mark, debo mantener el equilibrio, en el transcurso en el que Celestia y Luna cambian el ambiente, yo me alzo y lanzo mi "Hechizo Equilibrador" sobre todo el mundo para así evitar lo que es el "cambio de emoción" mientras sucede ello, fuera de esto, debo evitar problemas, como princesa del thumb|212px|Realizando el Hechizo Equilibrador equilibrio me dedico a eso, y si no puedo lograr nada, llega mi forma Nightmare Balanced. Además, mi Hechizo Equilibrador consta de evitar el cambio excesivo de emoción, para así mantener el equilibro constante, tengo que volar muy alto, lanzo un rayo hacia el cielo, y crea unas ondas completamente gigantes con forma de el ying y el yang, es disperzado por todos lados, y hace sentir un respiro tranquilo, la magia que utilizo es demasiada, pero debo hacerlo pues es mi deber. En ese entonces, al haber terminado de lanzar las ondas del hechizo, bajo lentamente y me hecho por unos muy pocos segundos, ya que el hechizo me deja exsausta de tanta magia que utilizo, luego mis energías vuelven por el equilibrio realizado. Mi forma Nightmare Balanced Mi forma nightmare balanced (Pesadilla equilibrada), ésta forma la he adaptado ya que al convertirme en Princesa, Luna utilizó un hechizo en mí para pensar correctamente en lo que tengo que hacer según mi cutie mark, es como otra alma que está en mí, prácticamente soy yo, pero también tiene pensamientos propios. thumb|208px|Yo en mi forma Nightmare B. alzando al vuelo Surge cuando hay una falta de equilibrio entre el bien y el mal en alguna parte de thumb|left|266px|Mi forma Nightmare B. apoderada completamente de míEquestria, me vuelvo sólo un poco más vil de lo que sería normalmene, tendría que ir hacia ese lugar, en el cual llegaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con mi hechizo de trasdalación, y equilibrarle nuevamente, de lo contrario, mi personalidad cambiaría por completo, anque trate de controlarlo, me cuesta, si hablo se puede escuchar una doble vos, porque yo estoy en el interior, yaque por fuera está mi espíritu "Equilibrador" cuya vos es alta y grave. Si se apodera completamente de mí, habría un problema grave, y lanzaría hechizos por todos lados, mis ojos de tornan blanco con una luz muy brillante. Al haber realizado el equilibrio nuevamente, vuelvo a mi forma común de nuevo. Curiosamente, al volver a mi forma normal pierdo energía y con un dulce me bastaría, así que Naty ya sabría qué hacer. Sobre mí, (originalmente) Además de ello, soy una chica amigable, tengo 13 años, me considero tranquila, asociable y me encanta hacer nuevos amigos y amigas. Me encanta muchísimo Pokémon, y también se mucho sobre ello. Soy amante de la música Electro más que nada. Mi gusto por My Little Pony empezó por ver uno de sus episodios: "El Boleto Extra", fue el primero que me ví, y a partir de allí me empezó a gustar. ¿Cómo me convertí en Pegasister? Todo empezó un día en el que estaban anunciando la llegada de esta serie, me interesó mucho... cuando me ví uno de sus episodios me gustó cada pony y su personalidad en la serie, así que desde allí me gustó y quise aprender más sobre ellas. ¿Cómo llegue a la wiki? Estaba revisando otra wiki, cuando veo en los anuncios de abajo una wiki de my little pony, me emocioné porque tube la oportunidad de leer y aprender sobre las ponis, entré y noté que faltaba un poco de ayuda... cree mi cuenta y aquí me encuentro. ¿Cómo me va aquí? Con el tiempo, noté que esta wiki es relajada, muy amigable, y hay muchos bronies exelentes, nos ayudamos los unos a los otros, y eso me agrada, he conosido a muchos amigos, y todos son exelentes, me caen bien y viceversa, no he tenido enemistades con nadie. ¿Qué me agrada hacer? Aquí en esta wiki, me gusta ayudar en la información sobre las páginas, de ves en cuando entrar al chat para hablar y... hacerle detalles a mi perfil. Además de que me encanta ayudar a otros usuarios con lo que necesiten. Mis gustos por pokémon Me encanta muchísimo pokémon, sé mucho sobre ello y mis más favoritos son: Lucario y Reshiram Y entre otros están: Lejendarios Zekrom, Victini, Arceus, Giratina, Dialga, Palkia, Regigigas, Kyogre, Latias, Latios, Mewtwo, Mew, Deoxys, Keldeo, Virizion, Mesprit, Geneset etc... Normales Zoroark, Samurott, Gallade, Luxray, Frosslass, Empoleon, Mightyena, Swampert, Volcanora, Magnetic, Liepard, Rapidash, etc... Quizá allá otros pero son esos los que más me gustan... hehehe Versiones Y las versiones que he jugado son: Platino, Soul Silver, Esmeralda, Negro, Blanco y Blanco 2 Mi primer pokémon shiny Bueno, en toda mi vida de entrenadora pokémon sólo obtuve 1 pokémon shiny, en pokémon platino, que thumb|162px fue un Darkrai, pueda que no sea uno de mis pokémon favoritos, pero debo admitirlo el color le va muy bien... Pareja favorita Mis personajes principales favoritos son Lucho/Touya/Black y Liza/Touko/White es decir, son mis favoritos de todos los existentes, tengo más de 100 imágenes de ellos a mano y prácticamente los amo ¡PokéTrajes! (hechos por mí) Poke.Mady_Arceus.png|De Arceus Poke.Mady_Giratina.jpg|De Giratina Poke.Mady_Lucario.png|De Lucario Poke.Mady_Reshiram.png|De Reshiram Mis músicas favoritas (mlp) ♫*Este Día es Perfecto-Latino, Inglés y francés♫ ♫*Es arte un vestido hacer-Español España♫ ♫*¿Fallaré o Aprobaré?-Latino, Inglés♫ ♫*Demostrar que los Podemos Salvar-Latino♫ ♫*En La Gala-Latino♫ ♫*Calma a Descansar-Latino, Inglés♫ ♫*Hechicera Malvada-Latino, hombreshy♫ ♫*Ven a Reír-Latino♫ ♫*Cada vez más Popular-Latino♫ ♫*Encontrar a una Mascota-Latino♫ Mi pony favorita Mi pony favorita es Rainbow Dash.thumb|198px|Rainbow Dash Ella me encanta y a la ves me inspira, adoro su colorida melena, su ímpetu por las cosas, su manera súper ágil de volar, su capacidad de poner hacer la Rain-Plosión sónica y sobre todo su elemento la "Lealtad", ya que me gusta ser leal a lo dicho. Me encanta su personalidad y su forma de ser, en el episodio El Regreso de la Armonía, Parte 1, no me agradó cuando fué inoptizada por Discord, haciéndole lo contrario a lo que es, mi frace favorita suya fué su cita de ese mismo episodio: "Discord se olvidó de éstas nenas" haciendo referencia a sus grandiosas y ágiles alas. Potras Adoptadas Mi potrilla Nombre: Princesita Luz (Lucy) Personalidad: Simpática, Alegre, y muy Afable Ocupación: Dar brillo a Equestria Cutie Mark: Su cutie mark es una estrella reflejada con luz, el cual representa su talento de reflejar luz y brillo a toda Equestria Sobre ella: Es una Alicornio, en espera de que la Princesa Celestia le pueda aceptar como "Futura princesa 2da de Equestria". La mayoría de las veces le gusta estar con Celestia, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo le encanta estar conmigo. Fuera de ello le encanta estar rodeada de amor y cariño, ha conocido muchos ponys y todos les han agradado tanto ellos a ella como viceversa. En fín le encanta estar en compañía de los demás, y ayudar a dar brillo Equestria. Cuando estoy en mi forma Nightmare, ella me ayuda a calmarme y evitar el control absoluto del ser en mí. Aveces le decimos Lucy Mi Potra Nombre: Natividad (Naty) Personalidad: Alegre, Cariñosa y Agradable Ocupación: Preparar pasteles y dulces en navidad Cutie Mark: Su cutie mark son 3 pasteles con un copo de nieve ensima, el cual representa su talento para crear sabrosos dulces navideños Sobre ella: Es una pony terrestre, procura hacer los mejores dulces junto con los señores Cake, aprendiendo de ellos, procura que le queden sabrosos y esponjosos. Lucy, Vampy, Yeny, Disy y Yo diríamos que son los mejores de toda Equestria, quizá sea la verdad. Le encanta estar adornando tanto dulces como lugares, en sí adora estar con migo y sobre todo con luz, se la llevan muy bien. Es muy amable y no le gusta causar problemas, sabe muy bien sobre mi forma Nightmare y por qué llego a estar así. Es muy impasible porque llegue su época favorita del año: Navidad. Aveces le decimos Naty Mi potra Vampira Nombre: Vamgore Rain Personalidad: Feliz, Seria y Traviesa Ocupación: Volar por la noche Cutie Mark: Ella no tiene Cutie Mark porque es una vampira Sobre ella: Es una vampira, puede parecer aterradora pero no es así, su forma de ser es amigable aunque puede que sea seria. Por las noches siempre sale, siendo una vampira necesita de su sed especial, la sangre, pero yo no la dejo tomar sangre de otros ponys, porque si algo pasara, mi forma Nightmare Balanced vendría a mí rápidamente, así que prefiere tomar cualquier cosa de color rojo. Su agilidad de volar es impresionante, puede volar rapidísimo y no se pegaría con nada. En mi forma Nightmare Balanced ella se inquieta... pero por alguna razón le gusta esa forma de mí, aunque sepa que es mala. Así que no se mete en problemas. Aveces le decimos Vampy Mi potril-lita Nombre: Genius (Yeny) Personalidad: Tímida, Feliz y Amable Ocupación: Diseñar cualquier tipo de accesorio Cutie Mark: Su cuite mark es un corazón de diamante, que repesenta su talenso en el amor que usa para crear sus accesorios Sobre ella: Es una pony unicornio, es muy amable con absolutamente todos los ponys y criaturas que conoce, le gusta mucho lo que es hacer diseños de accesorios, le encanta usarlos para que todos los que la observen sepa que le fascina crear, fuera de ello le encanta estar con Fluttershy, le agrada mucho estar con ella, porque le enseña a ser amable y que no siempre hay que alamarce. Con respecto a mi forma Nightmare... me tiene un miedo intenso, dice que, tal y como es mi nombre, es su pesadilla, nunca jamás trata de acercarse a mí cuando estoy de ese modo, jamás ha estado en problemas. Ella algunas veces utiliza un hechizo que le enseñé para poder tener alas, pero no es alicornio. En fín, no le gusta ser para nada odiosa y siempre está alegre. Aveces le decimos Yeny. Mi potra Ninja Nombre: Luisa (Licy) Personalidad: Sigilosa, Seria, algo Agradable Ocupación: Entrenar al estilo Ninja Cutie Mark: Es una Shuriken, representa su talento súper ágil de manejar armas ninja sigilosamente Sobre ella: Es una poni Unicornio, ella es muy ágil con su magia, sobre todo en sus técnicas de lucha, es algo seria, así que prefiere estar sola la mayoría del tiempo, no le gustan mucho los pasatiempos algo "femeninos" pues ella prefiere dedicarse a lo sigiloso y entrenar para ser la mejor en eso mismo. Sobre mi forma Nightmare, ella no le teme absolutamente nada, pues se ha metido en problemas variadas veces y cuando llego yo en esa forma, ella sólo se tranquiliza, una ves intentó atacarme pues no sabía, yo estaba en un estado donde mi forma se apoderó de mi por completo y le lancé un hechizo que la volvió algo malvada. Fuera de eso, no es tan mala, sólo seria, prefiere mantenerse la a solas. A veces le decimos Licy Mi otra potra Nombre: Laura (Laury) Personalidad: Entusiasta, Alegre, Ágil Ocupación: Entrenar su estilo de volar Cutie Mark: Es un corazón con un arco y alas, representa su amor al vuelo y es lo que adora hacer Sobre ella: Es una poni Pegaso, siempre se le puede notar en el aire, le encanta volar, sentir el viento en su melena, además le gusta enseñarle a Lucy y a Genius nuevas técnicas de vuelo, pues siempre se la mantiene entrenando y eso significa que aprende nuevas cosas. En mi forma Nightmare, ella le teme, nunca ha estado en problemas por lo mismo, cuando lo estoy se esconde entre las nubes, aunque ella no sea tímida sólo lo hace cuando sucede eso en mí. Fuera de ello ama el estido de vuelo de Rainbow Dash, siempre la observa y rainbown le da consejos de vuelo. Aveces le decimos Laury Mi Zebra Nombre: Deisy (Disy) Personalidad: Entusiasta, Alegre y Tratable Ocupación: Tratar de saber si obtendrá su cutie mark Cutie Mark: Aún no tiene Sobre ella: Es una zebra, ella siente mucha curiosidad por saber si obtendrá una cutie mark, observa que todos los ponis tienen una, e inclusive le ha preguntado a Zecora si su marca es una cutie mark, pero ella le habla con tales palabras y rimas que ella no entiende, así que prefiere dejarlo así. Con Yeni, Vampy, Laury, Lucy y Naty se la mantienen muy felices y ellas ayudan a Disy a obtener una cutie mark. Ella cuando sabe que estoy en mi forma Nightmare, se inquieta un poco, pero la verdad no me tiene miedo. En fín, trata de saber sobre su cutie mark y se la mantiene el tiempo libre con Zecora. Aveces le decimos Disy Mis Mejores amigos/as Mis Mejores amigos o amigas, son aquellos con los que me he familiarizado bien y son los mejores que tengo. Están dentro de esta wiki, y entre ellos están: Dani .png|¡Dashie! Usuario:Princess Dashie 180px-Melody music mejorada.png|¡Down! Usuario:Princesstwilightsparkle!!!!! Me happy xD.png|¡Jessi! Usuario:Jessica aire 240px-AhriDJ.jpg|¡Ahri! Usuario:AhriDJ Ndito_OC.png|¡Ndito!<3 Usuario:Ndito booklover con su pelo al viento.png|¡Tati! Usuario:Tatimendon OC.T1.png|¡Sofi! Usuario:Topisa 1392686_578265532240924_1870542693_n.jpg|¡Frai! Usuario:Fraichimera Creacion.png|¡Sebastian! Usuario:SebastianLopez123 A111.jpg|¡Kitty! Usuario: XDmlpcat DJ Electric mi OC Pony.jpg|¡Delphox! Usuario:Knigtmare55moon Twi_pkmn.PNG|¡Spicy! Usuario: Rainbow spicy Arne Dj Virgi.png|¡Arne! Usuario: Arne Dj Moly Skayoc3.png|¡Skay! Usuario: SKAYCREED Rulitos.png|¡Twi! Usuario: Princesa-twilight OC loveprincessluna.jpg|¡Luna! Usuario: Loveprincessluna 36.png|¡Cootie! Usuario: Cootie sweet Pinkie pie in perplexity by felix kot-d3l2wde.png|¡Pinkie! Usuario: Danitiny2013 Alicorn twilight sparkle flying animated gif .gif|¡Nero! Usuario: Nero741 640px-Filly Cadence by hampshireukbrony.png|¡Sunshine Blue! Usuario:XSunset shimmerX Bolt_Dash_Con_el_traje_de_black_widow.png|¡Miranda! Usuario: Miranda Pegasisters Dante.png|¡Dante! Usuario: The Demon Hunter Dante Sparda Cloudchaser.jpg|¡Cloud! Usuario: Cloudflitter! Lysssss.png|¡Lysandra! Usuario: Fionnabelle Princess_Destello.png|¡Applemiri! Usuario: Applemiri vfk.png|¡Rainbow Dash! Usuario: RainbowDash Thebest Saya_Song_Coffee.png|¡Saya! Usuario: Saya Song Pizap.com13748484710536.jpg|¡Camila! Usuario: Camila c 345 Dp.png|¡Gaby! Usuario: Gaby la chica humana Feliz navidad derp by dj serry 2003-d6x2105.png|¡Derp! Usuario: Derpface148 Lightning_Fast_Protector.png|¡Dipper! Usuario: Dipperpines1 N.n 1.png|¡Musical lightning! Usuario: Musical lightning 1 Mi_oc_3_primer_dibujo_con_base.png|¡Eevee! Usuario:Eevee251 OC.Sunshine Shiver.png|¡Sunshine Shiver! Usuario: Sunshine Shiver Algunos de mis dibujos Dibujo_flottershy.pm.jpg|Fluttershy Nightmare-reshir.jpg|Reshiram-Nightmare Nightmare-zekr.jpg|Zekrom-Nightmare SAM_0108.JPG|Princesa Luna SAM_0150.JPG|Mi oc sobre su nube SAM_0688.JPG|Mega-Mewtwo Y vs. Mega-Lucario Dibujo-princessluna_doggy.jpg| Princesa Luna Doggy IMG20140630092209.jpg|Mitad Reshiram y Zekrom IMG20140624185003.jpg|Giratina forma Origen IMG20140617213838.jpg|Reshiram Galería de la Princesa Mady OC.PM7.png|¿Qué quieres? OC.PM6.png|Me presento... OC.PM5.png|Alzar al vuelo OC.PM26.png|¡¡Admirádme!! OC.PM4.png|¿Eh? OC.PM3.png|Delicadeza OC.PM.jpg|De frente OC.PM9.png|Enojada/lanzar mi mejor hechizo OC.PM14.png|Estoy triste... Princesa Celestia PM.png|Consolación de la Princesa Celestia OC.PM11.png|Sobre mi nube oc.pmn12.png|Qué absurdo... OC.PM13.jpg|¡Qué risa! OC.PM15.png|Un vestido que me hizo Yeny OC.PM_CMD.png|Tengo hambre... OC.PM16.png|100% Cool OC.PM.SX.png|Mi hermoso traje de noche OC.PM17.png|Twilight Sparkle, eres agradable OC.PM18.png|Se ve... delicioso OC.PM19.png|Estas alas... OC.PM20.png|Osea qué pedo OC.PM21.png|¡¡Estoy muy enojada!! OC.PM22.png|¡Sí! OC.PM24.jpg|Lambeo tú pantalla OC.PM27.png|¡¿Cómo es posible ésto?! OC.PM28.png|¿Quién dice que las princesas no vuelan a menudo? OC.PM29.png|¡Un paso de baile! OC.PM433.png|Poniéndome una media... OC.PM455.png|Genial, ¿no crees? OC.PM32.png|Mi capa favorita OC.PM33.png|No... esperen OC.PM34.png|¿qué? ¿yo? imposible... OC.PM35.png|Estoy... muy confundida OC.PM38.png|Ya lo verás OC.PM39.png|Déjame... pensar... OC.PM40.png|Adoro esta capa OC.PM42.png|Un vuelo repentino... OC.PM44.png|Como todo pony, adoro una manzana OC.PM43.2.png|¿Sucede algo?